The installation of hydraulic or electrohydraulic brake systems in motor vehicles is known from the prior art. When the driver actuates the brake pedal, pressure is generated in the main brake cylinder of the brake system; pressure is transferred via the brake fluid in the line up to the brake pistons in the brake calipers such that the brake pistons firmly press the brake pads against the brake disc from both sides.
DE 10 2006 027 412 A1 discloses the placement of a self-servo electromechanical braking device between a friction element and an object arranged in a movable fashion relative to the friction element in order to achieve a frictional force, the device comprising at least two friction elements that are designed to extensively contact the surface of the movably arranged object, and a first support unit for accommodating the first of the two friction elements, the first support unit being designed with at least two oppositely inclined wedge surfaces. The known brake device further comprises a second support unit that accommodates the second of the two friction elements and is designed with at least two oppositely inclined wedge surfaces, and a third support unit with at least two pairs of oppositely inclined wedge surfaces that are arranged substantially opposite the wedge surfaces of the first support unit and the wedge surfaces of the second support unit.
In addition, at least one first actuator is provided for the purpose of generating an actuating force on the first support unit or on the second support unit and a connecting element connecting the first support unit to the second support unit, the connecting element being designed to hold the first support unit and second support unit at a minimum of two different distances from each other.
In the construction known from DE 10 2006 027 412 A1, controlling the self-servo braking effect brought about by the effect of the wedges has proven to be particularly problematic.